Torture
by Love chocolat
Summary: Encore un LRaito... L torture Raito afin de lui faire avouer qu'il est Kira, mais tout cela prend une drôle de tournure... One Shot


Auteur : Love chocolat

Personnages, couple : Raito/L... Mention de Raito/Misa

Disclamer : non, ils sont pas à moi...

Remarque quelconque : ma deuxième fic death note... Pas vraiment émue, mais j'adore faire ce genre de one shot... J'ai peut-être une idée pour un autre... Héhé... Enjoy

* * *

**Torture**

"Ryûzaki ! Détache-moi !"

"Avoue que tu es Kira."

"Mais c'est pas moi j'te dis ! Vas-y, laisse-moi partir !"

J'en peux plus. Ca fait trois jours que je suis attaché, sans manger ; il me fait seulement boire un peu d'eau de temps à autre. Ca ne lui a pas suffit de m'enchaîner à lui pendant tout ce temps, ni de m'emprisonner pendant cinquante jours. Non, il a fallu qu'il m'attache à cette espèce de lit, et qu'il passe son temps à me fixer. Autre détail, vous apprendrez que je me tape la honte de ma vie et que je suis à poil. Ouais, rien que ça. Nu comme un ver. Je sais pas pourquoi, il veut peut-être m'humilier pour que je me trahisse et qu'il puisse en conclure que je suis Kira. Mais il n'en est rien ! Je ne suis pas Kira, je vais quand même pas t'avouer que je suis quelqu'un que je ne suis pas !

Enfin, tout ça, il le fait pour son enquête, alors je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. Il est assi depuis trois jours sur ce fauteuil, bouffe ses sucreries, et lève le regard sur moi de temps à autres. Combien de temps vais-je rester ainsi?... Que c'est gênant... Il aurait pu au moins me laisser mes fringues...

Il m'a dit ce matin que Misa voulait absolument me voir, mais qu'il avait refusé. Enfoiré, ma pauvre Misa. Bon, d'accord, je l'aime pas vraiment, mais elle est mignonne et gentille, j'vois pas pourquoi je la lâcherai. Mais bon, pour le moment c'est pas mon souci principal. L reviens vers moi, avec toujours cette expression neutre sur le visage.

"Tu es Kira."

"J'suis pas Kira !"

"Tu es Kira."

"JE-NE-SUIS-PAS-KIRAAAAAAAA !!!!!!"

Je me débats, mais c'est peine perdue, les liens sont trop serrés. Et trop solides, je n'en tirerais rien. Lui me regarde faire, avec des yeux vides, sans expression, à tel point que s'en est effrayant. Bon sang, Ryûzaki, quand me fera-tu enfin confiance? je ne suis pas Kira, alors pourquoi continues-tu de me soupçonner?Même avec les preuves que je t'ai apportées... Ryûzaki...

Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'il fait?... Il se penche sur moi... Non, il se penche sur... Gh...

"Non, arrête ça!"

Mais il ne m'écoute pas et aussitôt je me cambre alors que je sens ses lèvres se refermer sur moi. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ! Oh mon Dieu... Qu'est-ce qui lui prend... Très vite, je perds pied, et je m'abandonne à la chaleur qui envahit tout mon être, faisant réagir mon corps de façon très suggestive. Il va et vient sur ma hampe, c'est tellement bon. Longuement, il me donne du plaisir, ses bras restant le long de son corps, alors qu'il me parcourt de sa langue... C'est un pro, j'pensais pas qu'il pouvait aussi bien s'y prendre... Hm... Mais il s'arrête. Pour se mettre à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi et me fixer. Intensément. De son regard perçant. Alors que je tente de reprendre mon souffle, frustré de ne pas avoir atteint mon paroxysme.

"Yagami-kun aurait-il apprécié?"

"Ryûzaki... Pourquoi-"

"Yagami-kun veut-il que je continue?"

Je ne sais que répondre. J'en meurs d'envie oui. Après avoir fait monté le plaisir en moi de cette façon, je ne peux refuser, j'ai trop envie qu'il recommence. Mais je sais pourquoi il fait ça. Kira lui dirait non, parce qu'il refuserait de se faire dominer ; d'une certaine façon, ce serait avouer d'avoir perdu. Mais en même temps, Kira dirait oui, puisqu'il aurait penser à cette éventualité. Donc, il ravalerait sa fierté pour prouver à Ryüzaki qu'il n'est pas Kira. Donc, quoi que je réponde, il pensera que je suis Kira. Sympa tiens... Mais j'ai tellement envie... Mais c'est tellement humiliant... Pourquoi faut-il qu'il me fasse ça ! C'est insensé... Pourtant, mon corps prend le contrôle de mon esprit, et une phrase sort de mes lèvres sans que je ne le contrôle...

"...O-oui... En-encore..."

Ryûzaki semble réfléchir encore quelques instants, puis approche son visage du mien en murmurant.

"Alors, avoue que tu es Kira."

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

"Ce que tu peux être têtu ! Je-je ne suis pas Kira, tu m'entends ! Je suis Raito Yagami... Juste Raito Yagami..."

"Dans ce cas..."

Il se relève, non sans me donner un lascif coup de rein, et retourne sur son fauteuil, pour se consacrer à nouveau à ses sucreries. J'en peux plus... Il m'excite pour mieux me manipuler? Je ne t'avouerais pas quelque chose d'aussi insensé, hors de question ! Tu peux m'humilier autant que tu le désires, Ryûzaki, je n'avouerai pas des crimes que je n'aurai pas commis. Jamais !

"Ryûzaki... Je t'en prie... Détâche-moi... Je..."

"Yagami-kun aurait-il une envie pressante?"

"...En quelque sorte..."

Je n'allais quand même pas lui dire qu'après ce qu'il m'avait fait, j'avais besoin de me vider ! S'il pouvait m'y aider, ç'aurait été encore mieux, mais, il ne voudra jamais. Sauf peut-être si j'avoue que je suis Kira. Même si c'est pur mensonge. Non, je n'irai pas jusque là.

"...Yagami-kun veut donc se soulager... Dans ce cas, je pourrais aider Yagami-kun... Mais à une condition..."

"Je ne suis pas Kira ! J'vais devoir te le dire en quelle langue bon sang !"

Ca y est, il se déplace une fois de plus vers moi. Mon érection est toujours là, mon plaisir n'est pas encore tout à fait retomber malgré ma fierté blessée. Il y place sa main, me caressant lentement. Je me cambre une fois encore, lâchant un soupir satisfait. Lui garde son masque d'impassibilité, et continue de fixer mon visage. Puis, une fois encore, il s'arrête. J'en ai marre. J'suis pas Kira, bon sang, il pourrait me laisser jouir. Cette torture commence à prendre une drôle de tournure... J'ai l'impression d'être la proie face à son prédateur...

"...R-ryûzaki..."

Il s'en va?...Il se dirige vers la sortie, et ferme la porte derrière lui. Il doit y avoir une caméra... Oui, c'est ça, il doit y avoir une... Hein ! Mais, si c'est le cas, ça veut dire que tout le monde, y compris mon père, peut me voir ainsi ! Nan, il aurait quand même pas osé... J'y crois pas... Nan, j'peux pas y croire, c'est impossible... Mais j'ai pas mérité ça !

* * *

Cinq jours... J'en peux plus... Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis deux jours, je n'ai pas bu depuis deux jours, pas mangé depuis cinq... Bon, avec le temps, mon érection a finit par retomber, mais ça me fait un mal de chien... J'entends rien, je vois rien d'autre que ces murs blancs, et mon propre corps, je vais finir par devenir dingue... Mais complètement dingue...

"RYÛZAKIIIIIIIIII !!!!"

Ma voix est rauque à force de crier ce nom, mais c'est la seule chose que je suis capable de faire. Personne ne me répond, comme d'habitude... Je tire encore une fois sur mes liens, mes poignets me font mal... Je veux sortir de là ! Même voir Misa me ferait plaisir... J'ferais tout ce qu'elle voudra... Mais détachez-moi...

J'entends un bruit de porte qui coulisse sur elle-même. Ladite porte grince sur ses gonds, ce qui me fait serrer les dents. Je suis la silhouette qui vient d'entrer du regard. L. Que me veut-il encore?...

"Tu es Kira."

Bien sûr, quoi d'autre? Mais là je n'en peux plus, ma force mentale est réduite à néant et des larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues... Je me sens super mal... Je veux en finir... A tel point que les mots sortent tous seuls de ma bouche...

"...O-oui, je... Je suis Kira..."

Humilié, je ferme le regard, les larmes coulant librement sur mes joues. Je l'ai dit. Je vais certainement finir le restant de ma vie en prison pour des crimes que je n'aurais pas commis, mais au moins, j'aurais un lit et des fringues, et on me laissera tranquille... Il s'avance vers moi et détache mes liens. Je l'entends me dire d'aller dans la chambre que l'on partageait quand on étaient encore attachés, et d'y dormir un peu ; j'y trouverai des vêtements aussi. Il reviendra dans quelques heures pour s'occuper de mon cas.

Je me lève difficilement, je me sens tout faiblard. Et je me dirige dans la chambre, où je trouve un plateau-repas, avec des friandises et des vêtements propres. J'y crois pas. Il y a un problème. Mais je suis trop fatigué pour chercher plus loin et je mange un peu avant d'aller me glisser dans les draps. Je m'endors rapidement, bercé par le seul silence de la pièce...

* * *

Mon sommeil est absolument magnifique ; mes rêves sont merveilleux, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste à présent. Rien que des rêves chimériques, rien d'autre. Juste des rêves. Ils étaient étrange, ces rêves, tout de même. L me tournait autour, répétant le mot 'Kira' en permanence, puis il se penchait vers moi pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche et me dire qu'il m'aimait. Un autre, je voyais Sayu se marier avec L, tous deux heureux avec un sourire radieux, et moi je portais un enfant dans mes bras, Misa à mes côtés. Les autres, je ne m'en souviens pas. Mais je sais qu'ils n'étaient pas horribles. Pas de tourments, pas de torture. Juste des rêves merveilleusement positifs, point barre. C'est tout...

Je fus éveillé brutalement par un contact chaud sur mes lèvres ; je n'ouvre pas les yeux, encore enveloppé par les ténèbres du sommeil, mais finit par me rendre compte que quelqu'un tente de me sortir du monde des rêves en m'embrassant. Sûrement Misa. Oh, Misa. Comme je suis content ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé être aussi satisfait de sentir tes lèvres contre les miennes ; cela signifie que c'est bel et bien fini, je ne suis plus attaché, torturé par L, c'est terminé. Enfin.

Mes bras se lèvent pour t'enlacer, ma Misa, je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens autant de tendresse pour toi d'un coup, mais j'en profite, autant que toi tu en profiteras. Je pense que cet élan d'affection doit être dû à mon soulagement ainsi qu'à mon désespoir ; dans quelques heures, je serais seul dans le froid d'une prison. Avoir un contact humain avant ne peut que m'être bénéfique. Oh, Misa...

Je pose une main sur ta nuque, appuyant légèrement pour t'inciter à approfondir ton baiser, car tu sembles pour le moment te contenter d'un simple contact de nos lèvres. Mais j'ai besoin de plus de chaleur. J'ai besoin que tu me rassures, Misa. Je te sens sursauter à ce contact de ma main, puis essayer de te dégager. Non, j'en veux plus... Aussi je commence à caresser tes lèvres de ma langue. Tu hésites? Cela ne te ressemble pas... D'habitude, tu es la première à me réclamer des baisers plus profonds. Mais au final, tu acceptes, et l'étreinte de nos langues se fait passionnée, j'en gémis tant j'y ressens de bien-être. C'est bien la première fois qu'un baiser me fait cet effet. Depuis quand embrasses-tu aussi bien, Misa?... Depuis quand est-ce que je ressens autant d'envie dans un simple échange comme celui-ci avec toi?... L'énergie du désespoir peut-être...

Doucement, je relâche la tension que j'exerçais sur ta nuque, mais notre baiser fièvreux ne cesse pas pour autant. Non, maintenant libre de tes mouvements, tu te montres davantage chaleureuse, plus fougueuse. Et je te suis, dans un ballet gracieux et effréné de nos langues, qui finissent par retourner chacune dans leur antre respective, nos lèvres restant liées encore quelques secondes. Lorsqu'enfin, ou déjà, tu t'éloignes de moi, mes paupières restent closes encore un moment, alors que je murmure ton nom.

"...Oh Misa..."

"Tu m'appelles Misa, maintenant? Je me disais bien qu'autant de passion n'était pas normal..."

Au son de sa voix, j'ouvre immédiatement les yeux. Un doigt sur les lèvres, courbé en avant, le regard largement ouvert, comme à son habitude, L me fixe, impassible. Je me relève précipitemment, passant à mon tour les doigts sur les lèvres.

"C'était toi?"

"J'aurais du me douter que tu pensais à Misa dès que j'ai senti ta main sur ma nuque..."

"Mais tu m'as forcé à t'embrasser !"

"Je n'ai fait que poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes, Yagami-kun. C'est toi qui a cherché à en avoir plus. Je n'y suis pour rien."

"Il n'empêche que tu as profité de mon sommeil pour m'embrasser !"

J'y crois pas. Ce n'était pas Misa, c'était Ryûzaki. J'aurais jamais cru qu'il embrassait aussi bien... C'était tellement bon... Si ça ne tenait qu'à mes envies, j'en redemanderais encore, mais ma fierté m'en empêche. Tant et si bien que je perds mon sang-froid et que j'explose, ne pouvant plus tenir ; je suis resté calme pendant tout ce temps où il m'a enfermé, menotté, attaché, torturé, humilié, mais là, c'en est trop.

"...Ca ne t'a pas suffit ! Tu ne m'as pas assez humilié pendant ces cinq jours, il faut que tu en rajoutes une couche ! C'est inadmissible ! Je t'ai tout avoué ! Tu sais maintenant que je suis Kira, alors pourquoi continuer à me torturer, à m'humilier de la sorte ! Réponds ! Ryûzaki !"

Il reste silencieux, me fixant sans délier ses lèvres. Il supporte mes hurlements encore quelques minutes ; je ne cesse de hurler, répétant les mêmes choses et déversant ma colère sur lui. Il ne mérite que cela de toute façon. Je me moque de ce qu'il pourra penser de mes paroles. Qu'ai-je à perdre désormais? Plus rien, il m'a tout pris. Ma fierté, ma liberté, il veut quoi encore?... Jamais je n'aurais du accepter de me joindre à l'enquête. Jamais. Jamais je n'aurais du le rencontrer. C'aurait été mieux.

Soudain, je le vois s'avancer vers moi ; immédiatement, je cesse de crier, perplexe. Quoi encore? Il se baisse doucement, tant et si bie que nos lèvres ne sont plus séparées que de peu d'espace. Son souffle vient rencontrer le mien, ses yeux se plongent dans mon regard.

"Yagami-kun m'en veut?... Certainement. Yagami-kun pourra-t-il jamais me pardonner?"

Là, j'avoue que je suis pris de court. Pourquoi veut-il que je le pardonne? Je suis censé être Kira à ses yeux, alors pourquoi vouloir le pardon de son pire ennemi?

"Jamais. Pas après toutes les humiliations que j'ai dues subir par ta faute."

Il me semble voir une certaine tristesse s'allumer dans son regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Je sens son bras me prendre par la taille, et m'amener lentement contre lui. Il se penche sur le côté de mon visage, son souffle passant sur mon oreille alors qu'il y sussure :

"Je suis désolé, Yagami-kun. Mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour me prouver à moi-même que tu n'étais pas Kira. Je ne voulais pas vraiment te faire souffrir. Yagami-kun, je..."

Il s'interrompt brusquement, je sais que ses lèvres sont closes puisque je ne sens plus son souffle sur ma peau. Il agit bizarrement, pourquoi cela? Soudain, je sens quelque chose de froid se glisser dans mon dos, je me raidis, avant de me rendre compte qu'il s'agit de sa main. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique?! De son autre main, il appuie sur mon épaule et me fait tomber en travers du lit, lui allongé sur moi. Plus ça va, moins je comprends ; sa main quitte mon dos et vient se poser sur ma deuxième épaule, alors qu'il se relève, doucement, se positionnnant à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi. Son regard est voilé par ses cheveux noirs, mais je vois nettement une larme couler le long de sa joue. L, l'insensible, l'impassible, l'imperturbable, est en train de... Pleurer? Oo... Pas possible... A cause de moi?

"Ryûzaki... Que...?"

"...Je... T'aime... Yagami-kun..."

Je suis encore plus perdu. Il m'aime? Impossible, il essaie certainement de me manipuler.

"Comment L, le grand détective, pourrait-il être amoureux de Kira?"

"Tu n'es pas Kira."

"Je te l'ai avoué, il te faut quoi comme meilleure preuve?"

"Kira n'aurait jamais avoué. Même s'il était à bout de force, sa force mentale ne tenant plus qu'à un fil. Jamais il n'aurait craqué. Malgré les humiliations, malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. Si je te l'ai fait subir, c'est d'ailleurs parce que je voulais me convaincre que tu n'étais pas Kira. J'étais persuadé de cela, et en même temps, je commençais à t'apprécier de plus en plus, jusqu'à t'aimer. Raito..."

Tiens, il ne m'a pas appelé Yagami-kun. Cela voudrait-il dire que?...

"Ryûzaki, qu'est-ce que-"

Je ne peux finir ma phrase. Il vient de s'emparer une nouvelle fois de mes lèvres, se contentant une fois encore d'un simple contact. Mais, là encore, je ressens le besoin d'en avoir davantage. Aussi j'entrouvre mes lèvres et j'attends qu'il investisse l'espace qui est à sa disposition. Mais là encore, il hésite et se redresse. Il s'éloigne de moi. Je ne comprends décidément pas.

"Ryûzaki, je..."

Mais je n'ai une fois encore pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Il a disparu derrière la porte la refermant doucement derrière lui. Et moi, je reste allongé sur le lit, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Cela fait quatre heures que L a quitté ma chambre, mais je n'arrive pas à oublier la chaleur de ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je suis peut-être allé un peu trop vite en besogne? Peut-être n'était-il pas prêt à... Ben... J'aurais peut-être pas du me montrer aussi "ouvert" à son baiser...

Finalement, je me lève, sors de mes draps, vêtu simplement de mon caleçon, et sors à pas de loup de ma chambre. Je traverse la suite de l'hôtel, jusqu'à arriver au divan sur lequel il se repose. Il a l'air de dormir profondément, les traits tous détendus dans son sommeil. Il est craquant comme ça... Je ne peux pas résister et décide de l'éveiller comme lui l'a fait avec moi il y a quelques heures.

Je me baisse et pose lentement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je le sens s'éveiller en sursaut, essayant de se soustraire à mon baiser. Mais je ne l'entends pas de cette oreille et me colle contre lui pour l'empêcher de m'échapper. Je veux qu'il comprenne que je peux aussi être amoureux de lui. Je pense que ça doit être cela. Je me sens tellement bien quand il est vers moi... Et finalement, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de m'avoir fait subir tout cela. Non. Je veux au contraire devenir sien, et pouvoir profiter de ses baisers en permanence. En permanence.

Enfin, il se laisse aller, et je peux approfondir l'échange en douceur. Comme tout à l'heure, il se montre passionné, et je dois reconnaître qu'il possède un talent certain pour embrasser.

Après quelques minutes, on se sépare à contre-coeur, nos regards s'ancrant l'un dans l'autre. Je suis essoufflé, lui aussi, notre baiser a duré suffisament longtemps pour qu'il en soit ainsi. Puis, étonnemment, il prend les choses en main et passe ses mains sur mon torse, me forçant à me redresser pour qu'il puisse s'installer plus confortablement. Il se met carrément debout, et m'attire à lui, m'enserrant par la taille assez fortement, m'embrassant à nouveau. Je ne le sens pas nous retourner pour s'allonger sur le canapé, lui à nouveau sur moi, ses lèvres parcourant désormais lascivement mon torse. Je commence à gémir doucement, et je le sens sourire.

Quant à moi, l'envie de participer se fait trop forte, tant et si bien que je ne résiste pas au désir de caresser son dos de mes longs doigts fins ; il se redresse, nos regards se croisent, et aussitôt je retire ma main. Je me sens tout honteux, pourtant, je n'en suis pas à ma première fois. Enfin si, avec un homme, c'est ma première fois, mais là n'est pas la question. J'ai l'impression d'avoir gaffé, j'aurais peut-être pas du faire ça. Enfin, c'est ce que je pense jusqu'à ce qu'il se penche à mon oreille.

"Pourquoi cesses-tu?"

Je ne réponds pas, mais lui se met à suçoter le lobe de mon oreille, ses mains descendant peu à peu sur mon torse pour se glisser sous le seul pan de tissu que je porte. Lentement, je le sens me prendre en main. Je me cambre d'un coup, avançant mes hanches pour mieux sentir cette sensation, et lui se contente de sourire, commençant à me caresser avec douceur.

"...R-ryû-zaki..."

Il m'embrasse une nouvelle fois, et moi je me laisse faire, incapable de prendre l'initiative. De toute façon, il le fait très bien, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi je m'en plaindrais. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me cambre d'un coup, criant mon plaisir d'une voix rauque en me laissant aller dans sa main. Je ne me suis même pas aperçu jusqu'ici qu'il m'a ôté mon sous-vêtement, ainsi que le sien. J'étais trop occupé par ce que je ressentais pour cela. Il s'allonge au-dessus de moi, ses bras de part et d'autre de mon visage.

"Tu es sûr de ce que tu veux, Raito?"

"...O-oui... Ryûzaki..."

Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour venir m'embrasser avec encore plus de passion qu'il n'en avait fait preuve jusqu'ici, collant son bassin au mien. Sa main descend lentement le long de mon flanc gauche, s'infiltre entre mes cuisses, et entre dans mon intimité. Aussitôt je me crispe, malgré que ses doigts soient humides de sperme, de mon sperme, c'en est pas moins douloureux.

"Ghn..."

"Chhh, détends-toi Yagami-kun. Laisse-toi aller, fais en sorte que la douleur soit tienne pour l'accepter... Et la faire diffuse dans ta chair pour mieux la dissiper."

Je suis ses conseils et je commence, peu à peu, à prendre du plaisir à cette intrusion. Je gémis encore plus fort que précédemment, j'en vais jusqu'à griffer ses épaules, qui n'ont rien demandé à personne. Il ôte ses doigts, et m'écarte les cuisses en douceur, se mettant dans l'axe de mon bassin. Il me pénètre de façon assez douce, bien que cela soit douloureux. Mais il ne bouge pas davantage, me laissant le temps de m'accoutumer à sa présence.

Finalement, je commence à remuer les hanches, et lui se met à aller et venir en moi, me procurant un plaisir que je n'avais jamais ressenti jusqu'ici. Jamais Misa n'avait pu me faire éprouver autant de sensations. Soit il est doué, soit le facteur 'je suis amoureux de L' joue une part importante dans cette histoire.

Pendant quelques minutes, je ne saurais dire combien de temps, nos hanches ont maintenu un rythme endiablé, et j'ai fini par jouir, suivit de près par lui. Nous nous sommes laissé aller dans les bras l'un de l'autre, essoufflés, exténués. Mais moi, je suis au septième ciel, et je ne veux pas redescendre. Ce qui se produit malgré moi.

Nous sommes vite emportés par le Sommeil, et mon existence depuis me paraît être un rêve. Mais tout s'est effondré hier. Quand je me suis souvenu. Je suis Kira. Et oui, maintenant, j'en suis absolument certain. Mon plan était infaillible, et je n'avais omis de prévoir qu'une chose. Que pendant ce temps où j'ai été amnésique, je puisse tomber amoureux de mon plus grand rival. Maintenant, je suis derrière lui, et je sais ce que Remu est en train de faire. Elle va écrire son nom dans le death note et il va mourir d'un instant à l'autre. Ce sera ma victoire. Mais, en ce moment, je ne suis plus sûr de rien. Sa mort est-elle vraiment nécessaire?

Je pense. S'il apprend que je suis bien Kira, nos liens seront de toute façon réduits à néant, et ce pour toujours. Alors autant qu'il meure, de cette manière, tout sera pour le mieux.

C'est pour cela que je le regarde mourir sans broncher, feignant la peine auprès de l'équipe. En fait je ne la feins qu'à moitié. Car je tiens maintenant dans mes bras le cadavre de cet homme qui tour à tour a été mon rival, mon ami, mon bourreau, mon amant, ma victime.

**FIN **

* * *

Voilà, finiiiiiiii... Hm, alors, votre avis? Reviews? 


End file.
